The Grudge
by Juice-Box-Girl
Summary: I don't know how well the title fits the story, and I suck at summarys but I'll try. Ok, so Max's headaches are back, Fang knows that Max knows where there coming from, and Ter borcht wants to kill her and will do just about anything to make it happen.
1. Prolouge

**Okay, this is my first fanfic so bare with me. There will be Fax a little later on but I don't know when. Enjoy! Special thanks to MyLittleDomino.**

**Disclaimer: Knock, knock, who's there? Don't own, don't own who? Don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max pov

The pain was enormous. My head felt like it was exploding. I could not feel anything on the outside. I was aware that my eyes were open, but all I could see was white. Everywhere. Suddenly, I felt myself fading into darkness. I welcomed the darkness with emense gratitude and found there was no pain in the darkness…

**AN: So what do you think of the prologue? I'm going to post chapter one right after this since it was so short. If you have any ideas on what you want to happen then let me know. Review!!!**


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Here's the next chappie but it's the last one for today. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Fang pov

Max had finally stopped thrashing. He was really worried about her. These attacks were becoming more frequent and Max was always tired, always wary. She couldn't sleep so well anymore. Not that she ever slept that well before, it was just worse now.

Max fell asleep in his arms. He decided to let her stay asleep. _She was so Beautiful_. She needed it. He had no idea what was causing these attacks, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the Voice.

Whenever he asked her about it, she couldn't give him a straight answer. But he knew she knew. And he would get it out of her if he had to beat it out of her. _Although he would never lay a hand on her._

**Okay I know these are pretty short right now but they will get longer, I promise. Please review. I need to know your opinion so I can make it better. Tell me what you think cause I might add your ideas. I am open to any kind of criticism so long as your nice to me. Keep reading.**


	3. Confessions

**Okay, here is the next chappie. I would like to thank WANNABE-AUTHOR92, for giving me my first review. I would also like to thank MyLittleDomino. This one is a little longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone know if J.P. has a Birthday coming up cause I will bake him a cake if he'll give me Max Ride.**

Max pov

My eyes fluttered open. It was dark out and I was lying by our fire. Fang was sitting near me, just starring at something.

"How long was I out?" I asked, still groggy.

"Couple hours." Fang replied.

Jeez, Heaven forbid he give me more than two words when he replies.

He walked over to me as I sat up. "Why is this happening to you Max? You have to tell me. You know you can tell me anything." He said.

I sighed. "I don't know."

Suddenly he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. _Dang it!_ I knew he could read me like an open book.

"You're lying Max! Tell me!" He was concerned I knew, but I just couldn't tell him. He was starting to get angry now. The way he looked at me… I knew I was gonna cave.

"Fine." I began, taking a deep breath, "The Voi-"

_Max, I forbid you to say anything to him!_

_Shut up Jeb! He's right. I should tell him._

"The Voice says that a whitecoat is experimenting from afar. It says that he wants to get rid of us without the other whitecoats. Apparently, he has a huge grudge against me. – I mean us."

As I spoke, his eyes widened about a millimeter, so I knew he was stunned.

"Who is it Max?" I bet he already knew though.

"Roland ter Borcht."

"Then why isn't this happening to us too? I mean, we made his life a living hell too." He said.

"Yeah, but in Germany, I made him really mad. When we went to go blow up Itex, he say me personally put a bomb in his office."

"Wow." He said, just gaping at me.

"Yep."

He looked deep into my eyes. "Thank you for telling me Max."

I grinned, "Don't get used to it okay?"

He grinned back, lighting up the immediate area. Making me forget about all my pain and worries.

"Come on," I said, "We need to wake up the others."

I had just realized that dawn had come and gone. Already Iggy was stirring. I walked over to Nudge and Angel.

"Wake up sweeties. Time for another day, get up and face it." I said.

"Ughhh." Nudge moaned. I shook her shoulder again.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked, knowing that would get her up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. What are we having?" Nudge asked.

"Whatever Iggy makes, unless you want me to cook."

Nudge and Angel immediately yelled "No!!!"

"Well get up and come on!" I laughed.

**So what do you think? I told you the chappies would get longer. I will try and post every day but if I can't, don't kill me. Again, I an open for your ideas if you want me to put them in this story, so just tell me. I want at least two reviews before I continue, okay? Review!!!!!!**


	4. Washinton

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but my parents keep banning me from the computer for a few days. They think I'm obsessed with Max Ride which I'll admit, I might be but anyway, Here's the net chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim.**

Turns out, Iggy "cooked" us some granola bars and Mountain Dews. Hey, who said we ate nutritiously?

"Okay guys, today were headed to…"

_Go to Washington Max._

_Why Washington?_

_Because it's out of range of ter Borcht's machine that causes you to have these attacks._

_Good enough for me._

_But be careful Max. He will do anything to keep you in range._

"Hello Max! We're still here!" Iggy seemed a bit irritable this morning.

"Oh…uh…sorry. Were going to Washington."

"Like Washington D.C.? Because I'm not sure I want to go back there. Of course, I would like to see all the monuments and statues. And eat at the Pres Parlor again! That was really good last time. Do you think they have one of those in Kansas, 'cause-"

"Nudge!" we all yelled.

"Oh, sorry." She said, but she grinned when she said it.

"No. I mean Washington State."

"Why there?" Fang asked.

"It just feels right." Using our secret connection, I sent him a look that said, I'll-tell- you-more-when-the-kids-aren't-around.

He blinked to show he understood.

**So, what do you think? I'm not sure about the length so I'll post the next chappie right now. I'm still open to any ideas you might have so, REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Fax Time

**Okay, I know I said that I would post this chappie right after the last one because it was so short, but I got banned. Again. Sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the chocolate I was offering J.P. did not work so I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang pov**

"Okay, "Max said after all the kids were down. She opened her mouth to start but I interrupted.

"Wait, lets go further away so the flock wont here." I said and she nodded. While walking through the forest, I wondered what she was going to tell me about Washington. Actually, I had something to tell her too. Or maybe I'll just show her.

When we got to a good spot, we sat down and she told me everything. I was shocked. I mean, this was a new low, even for ter Borcht.

"You just can't catch a break can you?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes and I decided to take off my mask of emotionlessness. **(A/N: I know that word don't exist but oh well.)** Her eyes shone like a moon reflected lake. **(A/N: I know, I know, totally cheesy but hey, give me a break.)** I decided it was time to show her. I leaned in and kissed her lightly, but it slowly became more passionate. I put my arms around her waist and she slid her arms around my neck. Just her touch sent tingles up and down my spine.

God, she was a good kisser.

Fmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfm

**Max pov**

Holy flippn' crap, he is a good kisser.

My brain went 'no comprendo' as soon as his lips touched mine. He put his arms around my waist and just his touch sent tingles up my spine. I put my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

We reluctantly pulled apart for air and just smiled at each other. We flew back to the others holding hands and reliving the last few minutes.

**There, you happy? I gave you Fax. LOL.**

**What did you think? I'm not sure about this chappie so let me know if I should keep it or not. As always, your ideas are welcome. REVIEW!!!**


	6. AN VERY IMPORTANT, READ!

**Okay, I know it's been like a century since I last updated, but I get so caught up in reading FFs that I stop writing them. But I'm back. I think I am going to write another story that's sort of point less so I can get back into the ****jist**** of writing again. If you think I should just keep this story instead then just review to let me know.**

**I would like to thank everybody that has reviewed this story. I would name you all, but I don't have the time ****nor**** the patience to do so. ****Sooooo****… THANK YOU ALL WHO RE****VIEWED!!!!!**

**Now if you want me to continue **_**this**_** story **_**and**_** do another one than tell me and I'll try, K?**

**Bye, Bye, for now. Keep it real and tell me what you think.**

**-Tipper**


End file.
